While some carboxyl functional organosilicones are known, they are generally difficult and expensive to prepare and the commercial use thereof has therefore been limited. Heretofore, no convenient method for preparing polysiloxanes containing functional carboxylic acid groups is known and indirect routes for their preparation have generally been used, such as hydrosilylation of an unsaturated ester followed by hydrolysis, or alternatively, by hydrolysis of nitrile-containing silicone fluids. However, polysiloxanes, both capped and uncapped, containing one or more functional groups such as amino and diamino functional groups are well known and have been used in a variety of commercial applications, but few of such polysiloxanes also contain carbofunctional carboxyl groups or provide an amphoteric class of organosilicones. Accordingly, the development of a method for readily preparing both capped and uncapped polysiloxanes containing one or more carbofunctional carboxyl groups would be desirable and it would be particularly advantageous if such method employed readily available silicone materials such as amino or diamino functional polysiloxanes for preparing not only a variety of capped polysiloxanes containing carbofunctional carboxyl groups including an amphoteric class of such organosiloxanes but uncapped siloxanes containing carbofunctional carboxyl groups as well including amphoteric derivatives thereof as well.
While, as indicated, certain capped or uncapped polysiloxanes containing carbofunctional carboxylic acid groups and methods for preparing the same have heretofore been suggested, there is no disclosure or suggestion of the novel capped carboxyl functional silicone compositions or the method of preparing the same described in copending application Ser. No. 651,730, U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,730 of which the present application is a continuation in part or of the novel capped or uncapped siloxanes containing carbofunctional groups of the present invention including derivatives of such compositions.